Lucille is Thirsty
by Blackwolf-20
Summary: When there's not enough walkers or people to satisfy Lucille's thirst, Negan provides his own blood to appease her. WARNING! for cutting


**Disclaimer: I don't own The Walking Dead**

 **Warning trigger for cutting!**

Negan walked over to the bed and prepared to pull the covers back, but froze. Slowly he looked back and let his eyes roam over to Lucille, who was propped against the chair across the room, looking straight at him.

"Lucille," he said silkily with a hint of bitterness in his tone. "Always so damn thirsty."

Lucille just kept staring back at him. Her last feast had been from a couple of walkers he'd grounded up for her, but other than that, she'd had no real blood to savor; and by real blood, no blood from the living. The last time had been from the men from Rick's group, and that was it.

Negan sighed as he shut his eyes and straightened up away from the bed.

"Yeah, yeah, I hear yah. I'm sorry. I haven't run across another fucking group that needs saving, and I sure as hell can't start bashing in my men's skulls unless they've done something to deserve it."

He looked at her, but she didn't appear impressed.

"You know I'd do anything for you sweetheart. You need it, you got it."

He wouldn't tell her that he was hoping they could wait until morning as he was so tired. Lucille was special, and she deserved the best at all times. If she was thirsty now, he had to quench it. He crossed the room and locked the bedroom door. After that, he picked her up gently by the handle and walked back to his bed.

"The things I do for you baby," he said, smiling as he started lowering his boxers. Negan took pleasure in being able to still excite her with his package, but that wasn't what this was about.

He settled himself at the edge of the bed, and picked her up again as he spread his legs apart. On his inner thighs, there were several lines. Lines that were reddish and scabbed over. Negan looked down at them as he ran his fingers over the many times Lucille had taken a drink from him. He figured sooner or later she might have to drink from his wrists, but he hated the idea of anyone catching sight of her bite marks. They wouldn't understand her needs. They wouldn't understand that this was something intimate between them. They'd just think something was wrong with him; that he was hurting himself. Of course it hurt whenever she drank from his body, but it was all for her. If he ever stopped, she'd just die and he couldn't handle such a thing happening.

He hovered Lucille above the lines on his right thigh. The clean barb wire of the bat shined as he lowered her toward the skin.

"Alright baby," he said softly, "I know you're excited, but tonight, let's take it a little slow."

Carefully, Lucille pierced into the thigh. Negan hissed and made a fist with his left hand.

"Easy girl…you'll get your fill."

Slowly she was moved across the flesh. Negan couldn't hold in the groan of pain as his blood sprang up from the cuts and clung to the wire and wood. His breathing quickened as Lucille took her fill. It wasn't a major feast like when she'd taken walkers or men, but it was strong enough to wet the tongue.

"Oh Lucille…baby." He shut his eyes as she continued to feed from his thigh. "Drink up. I still have plenty more."

The thin drop of blood seeped down his leg, but much of it was absorbed by Lucille. After a moment, Negan opened his eyes and looked at her. She was satisfied. In fact, she was more satisfied with feeding from him than anyone else, and knowing that made him feel more appreciated. He was her provider afterall.

"Okay baby." The cut wasn't too deep, which relieved Negan.

He stood and walked her back to her position against the chair where she would sleep away her fill for at least a few days. Negan then walked over to the dresser where a package of bandages was waiting.

"Fuck," he muttered as he realized he was getting low. He'd have to snag some from Carson.

With a sigh, he covered up the bite, then wandered back to his bed. He could see a little blood had gotten on the sheets, and for a moment all he did was stare at it. Then he shot his gaze over to Lucille, wondering if there would be a day when she'd demand more than a little taste from him. But then he reminded himself that this was his love, and it was the only way to keep her alive and happy. So what if he had to suffer a little pain. He deserved to repay her with his blood and pain, and that was all there was to it.

 **I've had this idea for a while, which stemmed from the many times Negan makes a reference to Lucille being thirsty for blood. I thought it'd be interesting if Negan took it so far that he let's Lucille get her thirst from him. Also, the other way to look at it is his pain from losing Lucille has turned him to cutting. It takes his attachment to the bat to another unhealthy level.**


End file.
